Warmth
by CatsLoverRuka
Summary: Because it's never to late. ParagonFemShep/Tali. WARNING This contains FEMSLASH, SHOUJO AI, YURI, LESBIANISM whatever you want to call it.


Disclaimer: Bioware owns Mass Effect 2 not me, otherwise some things would have been done differently.

Authors Notes: I found this hard to get down so it'll most likely be seeing some revisions over the next few weeks. Tell me what you think, I really could use some pointers ^^.

***

Tali watched as Commander Jessika Shepard, ex-marine, ex-specter and her savior on more than one occasion, studied a datapad with a critical eye, whatever EDI had mined from the Collectors database would invariably help in the fight against the Reapers and it seemed by the pensive expression on the commanders face as she looked out one of the holes in the cargo bay that they were probably on the move already. As Tali approached she couldn't deny there was a much deserved sense of triumph surrounding Jess, after all they had just blown the Collector base into space debris and had, thanks to her remarkable leadership, all made it back in one piece. There had been injuries to treat of course, Grunt had had to pry out the commander herself from what was left of her armor. Tali had watched a little helplessly, averting her gaze while Jess got herself patched up by Dr. Chakwas, both from a deep sense of guild at having been the cause of the numerous bruises littering her captains torso (Jess had been protecting her after all), and from the need to regain control of her burning cheeks. Bringing herself back to the present she reached out, laying a hand on the commanders shoulder prompting Shepard's attention. Jess smiled warmly and Tali was momentarily speechless.

"Everything OK Tali?" she could hear the concern in Jess' voice and suddenly feeling a lot more shy than usual she nodded

"Of course Shepard. I was wondering if I could speak to you, somewhere a little less crowded" her voice was a little meek but she kept her gaze steady with the commanders noticing the frown forming on Jess' face, a clear sign she was becoming worried.

"Sure, my quarters OK?" Tali nodded and followed Jess as she made her way to the lift pressing the topmost option on the holoscreen. The doors swished close and the elevator made its way up.

"You sure everything's alright Tali, you seem a little down. No more trials I should know about right." beneath her visor a small smile formed on Tali' lips, Jess was obviously trying to lighten the mood by injecting a sound dose of humor to her attempt at gathering a little more information and the quarian simply shook her head.

"No nothing like that." she looked at Jess, the fact that the other woman couldn't see her expression all to present in her mind, "I just really need to talk to you." Jess nodded in understanding as the lift came to a stop allowing them passage into the small corridor leading to 'The Loft'. Jess opened the door and motioned for Tali to enter asking EDI to hold all incoming communications before turning back to her companion. Tali shifted her weight nervously ringing her hands a little.

"So Tali, what's up?" Shepard asked coming to stand beside her. Tali looked down, trying to figure how to start the conversation, but felt something coaxing her head back up. Jess was gently urging her to look her in the eyes. "Come on Tali it can't be that serious can it? You would've told me already if something had happened to the Fleet so I'm guessing it's not that. Is everything alright with Shala'Raan?" there was genuine worry in Jess' voice and once again Tali shook her head trying to reassure the commander wordlessly. Keelah this wasn't getting any easier.

"Everything's fine. It's just that I've been thinking of when I mentioned suit linking and how I'd link suits with you Jess, you know I was running a fever and I always say something embarrassing when I'm sick. So I just wanted you to know I didn't mean to imply something by it, what I mean is you are very special to me Jess and the last thing I wanted to do was make you feel awkward around me. I saw the looks you got when you became close to Liara, I thought it would be worse now that we are dealing with Cerberus and I didn't want to put you in that position" Uncertainty clouded the humans eyes.

"What exactly are you saying Tali?" Jess' voice was soft, laced with a gentle caring Tali had come to expect and even crave. Feeling a sudden flare of bravado Tali moved herself closer to Shepard laying her hands tentatively palm down on the woman's chest feeling the ebb and flow as she breathed and wishing there weren't two layers of fabric between her fingers and the commanders skin. Jess didn't move, she just fixed Tali with the most affectionate gaze the young quarian had ever experienced as far as memory served. It took her a moment to gather her wits.

"When I returned to the Flotilla after completing my Pilgrimage I couldn't stop thinking of my time on the Normandy, my time with you. I was devastated when the new reached us that the Normandy had been destroyed and you had been killed, the only thing that kept me going was my loyalty to the Fleet Shepard. And then you were there on Freedoms Progress and all the feeling I had tried to bury came rushing back. I guess what I'm trying to say, is that, that I love you Jess. It took me almost loosing..." the feeling of strong arms wrapping gently around her silenced anything Tali was going to say. She felt her body being drawn into Shepard's slightly larger frame and she couldn't resist resting her head on Jess' shoulder.

"I love you Tali, I have for a long time. It makes me the happiest sentient in this Universe to finally know it's not just one sided." The warmth from the commanders body, but especially from her words, penetrated even through her environmental suit, straight to her heart.

For the first time since she could remember, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy felt truly warm.


End file.
